


Beware the Doll

by SnowyCarnations (CrimsonCarnations)



Category: Coraline (2009), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Buttons as Eyes, Losing Eyes, M/M, Other Austria (not 2p), Other Prussia (not 2p), Slightly OOC Austria, Violence, buttons, living dolls, missing sibling, slightly ooc prussia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/SnowyCarnations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich and Gilbert decide to move out into the country after their older child goes missing. They never treated Feliciano right after they moved, ignoring him and burying themselves in their work to forget about Lovino being gone. Feliciano finds a little doll that looks like him and ends up going through that cursed little door. On the other side he finds... His parents... But not them? He talks to [the other] Gilbert and finds out that [the other] Roderich is here too! This one is willing to play piano for him too. Feliciano gets a special surprise when he finds out that Lovino is here too! He is so happy! Only one thing is bothering him... Why are their eyes all buttons? Feliciano asks but doesn't really get a straight forward answer. But these people are so nice to him, he doesn't want to leave! He doesn't want to be without Lovino again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Feliciano sighed softly. He rested his head against the car window and looked up at the driver with a sigh. He sighed softly and looked at the new house. It looked old and boring. He didn't want to be here. It seemed so boring. He missed their old house already. The Italian pulled his suitcase out of the trunk and dragged it into the house. 

After not long of being there, the Italian was outside, trying to find a nice place to be alone since no one inside had time for him. He ended up finding a cat, which was nice. Though the cat wasnt all. He also ended up running into a boy. Though he was more annoying than anything. He tried to avoid him but didn't manage. 

Sighing softly, Feliciano went back towards the new house. Though when he got there he looked down to find a doll. The doll looked a lot like him. In a terrifying way. He tilted his head slightly and shrugged, bringing it inside and putting it on the chair in his room before laying on the bed and heading to sleep. 

The brunette woke in the middle of the night to a squeak. A few mice were on the floor in his room. He gasped and flinched slightly before standing and moving towards them. They led him to a door. A door he was aware of before but it worried him when they opened it before it just opened to brick but it was wide open now and there was a tunnel. Shakily, the Italian began to crawl through the tunnel, a lovely smell coming from the other end

When he exited the tunnel it seemed bright. The house he was in before but with more...well..life. he made his way into the kitchen but what he saw amazed him. It seemed so...unlike the usual to find so much wonderful food on the table. 

Gilbert, or what looks like him, perks up when he realizes that the child they wanted entered the realm. He puts on a wide smile and heads toward the dining area. “Feliciano! We’ve been waiting for you for a while!” He says bright and looks down at him. The black buttons of his eyes shining in the half light. 

“Roddy! He finally decided to join us for dinner!” Gilbert announces happily and goes to look for his troublesome husband. The albino chuckles when he hears music. He grabs Feliciano’s wrist and pulls him to the living room. “Come come, listen to Roderich play, he’s the best at piano.” Gilbert whispers to Feliciano. 

He stays quiet as the Austrian grins at Feliciano and starts to play the Italian’s favorite song. Roderich chuckles at the look on his face as he pulls his hands away. “I know it’s hard to take in all at once, but you can come back whenever you wish to get more used to this place. It’s your home too you know. We’ll keep you well fed and make sure you are always safe and happy. There’s no trouble here.” 

Gilbert nods and hugs him from the side. “You’re missing brother, the reason you moved, he’s here too.” He whispers and nudges Feliciano to make him look toward the doorway. Lovino is there with a slight smile on his face. His button eyes glint in the light too, though seemingly less sinister as the Prussian and Austrian. They’re a dark shade of green, almost the same shade Lovino had while he was alive. He has a little doll in his hand, one that looks like himself. 

“I never expected to see you again, Feliciano.” He says and runs up to his brother, dropping the doll to give him a big hug. He nuzzles into his brother and sighs happily. “You still smell like pasta. Are papa and dad treating you well?” Lovino asks, moving his head to seemingly look Feliciano in the eyes. 

Feliciano was amazed and confused all at once. The buttons in everyone’s eyes the most confusing factor yet he didn’t have time to question them as he was pulled into the living room. The Italian sat and gasped slightly, smiling bright as the song was played. 

The Italian absolutely loved the piano and it was beautiful when the Austrian played it for him. He nodded his head slightly along with it before listening to Roderich speak as well. His home too? He thought about that for a moment, slightly confused but not letting that faze him. 

When Lovino was mentioned, Feliciano quickly looked to the door. The button eyes were still slightly unsettling but he really didn’t care. He hugged Lovino tightly and smiled brightly. “Nothing like this!” he said softly, looking into the buttons that replaced his brothers eyes. He missed the older Italian so much. It was wonderful to see him like this. 

Feliciano looked around slightly for a moment more and hugged Lovino again, tighter. “This is so wonderful!” he said softly. “I never thought I’d see you either” He said softly. “Papa said you weren’t coming back. He said we had lost you...forever” he looked at the older Italian before looking around again. “I never believed him though”

“I have to ask though” he said softly, pulling away again and looking up at Gilbert. “The...um...eyes?” he asked softly, not wanting to offend anyone. “They...um...they’re...well...buttons?” He tilted his head.

Gilbert smiles brightly as he watches the brother’s interact before turning to check on the dinner. Roderich gets off his piano bench and hugs both the Italian boys tightly. He nuzzles Lovino’s then Feliciano’s heads before turning and following Gilbert to the kitchen to tease him about being the mother. 

Lovino seems to be the only one who heard Feliciano’s question. He smiles gently and moves his hand up to touch the buttons. “Aren’t they pretty fratello? They’re so much prettier than my eyes actually were. I’m so happy that this papa and daddy gave them to me. They’re so much nicer than other papa and daddy. They actually treat me like their son. Feliciano it’s so nice here.” He whispers and smiles gently. 

“There’s no explanation other than that they’re buttons. I asked the same thing. It okay, they won’t hurt us. They’re our other parent’s! They just want to love us the way papa and dad never did.” He whispers and looks at Feliciano happily. Lovino grabs his brother’s hand and drags him to the dining room. He sits Feliciano down before sitting next to him with a big, bright smile. 

Gilbert smiles at Feliciano and sets a plate of food in front of Feliciano. “Here you go my little one. We’re your more awesome parents. Like we said earlier, come here anytime you want and we will be here, ready to take care of you. We love you so much little one. Anytime you visit you can see Lovino too!” He says gently and leans over, kissing his cheek softly. Lovino smiles gently at them both before starting to eat his own food. 

Roderich smiles happily at his little family at the end of the table. He thinks Feliciano is the cutest little human they ever lured to their domain. He smiles more at that thought and continues to eat his food happily, thanking Gilbert for making such a good meal. 

Feliciano smiled at Lovino as he looked at the buttons. “They are nice fratello” he responded softly, smiling gently. He followed Lovino to the dinner table excitedly and giggled gently. “Wow this looks amazing!” he said happily. 

He began to eat a bit fast and giggled as he did so. The younger Italian scooted a bit closer to Lovino. “I love it here already!” he said excitedly. “It’s so wonderful! And my big brother is here!” he hugged Lovino slightly. 

He continued to eat and smiled brightly, pushing his plate towards the center when he finished. He swallowed the bit still in his mouth and looked over the others at the table. Other than the buttons, which he honestly found just a little creepy, Feliciano wouldn’t mind staying here forever!

This place was so wonderful and amazing! His father’s were never this kind at home. They were always busy. plus everything was so depressing since Lovi left. That couldn’t happen here because Lovino was right here! It was so annoying to not be able to have his family anymore. He loved this place. 

Lovino smiles happily. He wolfs down what he got and gets more food for himself. Gilbert and Roderich both chuckle at this. Roderich watches both the boys interacting and hopes that they can convince Feliciano to stay because of Lovino. 

“I made plenty for you boys so eat as much as you want! And after this I have plenty of cakes for you two!” Gilbert says happily. Roderich shoots him a playful glare causing him to laugh softly. “Well Roderich helped me with the cakes, honestly I don’t think I could make a cake to save my life.” The Prussian corrects. Lovino laughs softly and smiles. He looks at Feliciano. 

Lovino reaches over and takes Feliciano’s hand softy. He smiles and kisses his cheek softly. “Fratello you should stay the night here! We can share a bed like we used to! I have a lot of nice sheets and pillows. The beds are so soft you’ll sink right into them!” He says happily. 

Feliciano continued to eat what was on his plate, shoving the fork in and out of his mouth. “Its so amazing thank you so much!” he said with a slight mouthful, giggling softly. He looked towards Lovino and smiled brightly. “really? I can stay the night too?” He smiled bright and nodded. 

“I would love to stay! and be with you fratello! and these parents are so much kinder than our other parents! I can’t believe all this is real! I mean it must be! My dreams aren’t this good anymore! They can’t be since you were lost! This has to be real!” 

He was so happy and excited. He didn’t want to leave. He just wanted to be with Lovino and this new family. It was so nice here and he couldn’t believe that it was real. He just couldn’t believe it was fake either. 

Lovino nods happily. Gilbert gets the desserts and brings them to the table before clearing off the plates and dishes from the other foods. He puts brand new plates on the table and scoops up some cake and pudding for Feliciano. The albino sets the food in front of the younger Italian and kisses his forehead. 

“Of course this isn’t a dream. We wouldn’t lead you on to believe it’s real if it was a dream.” Gilbert tells him and ruffles his hair gently. “And you can stay the night but when you wake up again you’re going to be back in your old bed. Don’t worry you can come back tomorrow night though.” He assures Feliciano. 

Lovino gets himself some cake. He looks at Feliciano before slowly holding out the doll that looks like himself. “Here Feli. So you remember about me.” He smiles and waits for his brother to take it. 

Feliciano smiled up at the Prussian and took the cake and pudding. He took a few bites of it before replying. "It must be! It just seems so good and wonderful! Any other person wouldn't believe it!" He giggled and looked up. "Why will I wake up there?" He asked gently

When Lovino spoke he turned to him and took the doll gently. He hugged it close to him for a moment before hugging Lovino close. "Grazie Fratello but I'll never forget! Especially not if I keep coming back!" He giggled softly. He kept the doll as he pulled away to finish his cake. 

Lovino nods and smiles. He eats his own cake happily. "I don't know why you'll wake up there but you will, it always happened to me when I started coming here. It probably derails suspicion so you don't get yelled at by dads. They would yell at you if you disappeared, you know." He tells Feliciano and smiles. 

Roderich stands up. He goes back to the piano and starts to play another of Feliciano's favourite songs with a smile. They know everything Feliciano likes and doesn't like, and they're going to cater to the likes at the moment. 

Feliciano nodded and sighed softly. "They...yeah they would" he sighed softly and hugged the older Italian. "They freaked out when you left" he sighed gently but shook his head and smiled. "But its okay because I found you again!" He giggled and smiled bright.

When he heard the Piano again and hummed along and finished the pudding as well. He didn't want to go to sleep now. He didn't want to lose Lovino and this wonderful family. They were much nicer than his. 

Lovino looks at Feliciano. "You can't tell them you found me." He tells Feliciano gently and leans over, hugging him softly. "You can't tell them because they won't understand and they'll get mad at you. I don't want you to get hurt." He whispers and caresses his cheek softly. 

Lovino leans back again and finishes his own dessert. "Let's go listen to the piano for a little while before going to bed!" He says and grabs his hand. The older Italian pulls Feliciano to the room with the piano before sitting on the floor to listen to it. 

Feliciano looked at Lovino, hugging him back and nodding. "I won't say anything about this place." He smiled and giggled softly. "That way they don't know at all and I won't get yelled at" he smiled. 

He followed Lovino and sat on the floor with him, still humming along and leaning into Lovino gently. He was more than pleased with this moment and he didn't want it to end. He could stay here with Lovino forever. 

Lovino nods and smiles softly at him. He puts his arm around Feliciano and bobs his head along to the music happily. He hugs Feliciano tightly. The older Italian missed Feliciano after he left the world to stay with his new parents. 

“Alright hon. It’s bedtime for the little ones.” Gilbert tells Roderich and smiles. He helps Feliciano and Lovino up before leading them upstairs. “Would you like to share Lovino’s bed tonight?” He asks Feliciano. 

Feliciano leaned into Lovino and closed his eyes as the other played. He smiled and tilted his head back and forth. He already loved it here so much. With his brother here.

Feliciano stayed close to Lovino and smiled gently. "Si i would love to!" He giggled and hugged Lovino tightly. He looked up at Gilbert and Roderich and smiled brightly. He held Lovino's hand as he followed the two. 

Lovino hugs back gently and smiles sweetly at his brother. He holds his brother’s hand before lacing their fingers together. “I’ll show you my room!” He says happily and tugs Feliciano into the bedroom. His room is covered in his artwork and full to the brim with books and other such stuff. He pushes the books off his bed and lays down, holding out his arms for Feliciano. He really did miss his brother but it doesn’t make him regret leaving his parents. 

They were such assholes to him that he couldn’t even start to forgive them if they decided to apologize. Lovino loves Feliciano a lot though. He snuggles his brother close when he finally lays down with him and nuzzles into his hair happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano hummed softly as he looked around the room. It was so exciting to get to lay with his brother again that he didn't hesitate to do so. He nuzzled into his brother and closed his eyes, smiling brightly. 

He was disappointed when he woke to no one beside him. He sighed softly and sat up. Would the door still be there? He wondered. He crawled out of bed and rushed to the door. But it wasn't open. He sighed as he returned to the kitchen and flopped in the chair, sighing heavily. 

Lovino snuggles up to him and goes to sleep. He knows Feliciano is going to disappear in the morning. He takes advantage of being able to cuddle him for a while. 

The next morning Roderich comes upstairs and sees Feliciano awake. “Come on, breakfast is ready. Then there’s school shopping. Then you’re going to go visit Ms. Natalya and Ms. Katyusha downstairs.” He tells the Italian and helps him up. 

Feliciano nodded and sighed heavily. He could immediately tell his was in his real house now. "Why so you can do more work without me pestering you?" He muttered as he got dressed and looked up at the Austrian.

"Ja now let's go." Roderich responds and leaves the room. He goes downstairs to make them all breakfast. Gilbert comes into the living room looking exhausted. He just pulled an all nighter to try to finish the book he's writing. 

Roderich gives him a look before kissing his forehead and placing the food down at the table. 

Feliciano huffed softly. “Gee thanks dad” he grumbled as he followed the Austrian. Once in the kitchen he flopped down in one of the kitchen chairs. He crossed his arms, as well as his ankles, and looked away slightly. He started to pick at the food as he waited for the other two to sit down. 

Roderich sighs. “When we’re done with the book then we will have time to all play together and hang out but until then… There’s nothing we can do but work.” He tells Feliciano and sets food in front of him. Gilbert collapses into a chair and looks at the Italian. He pushes a smile onto his face. 

“Hey buddy, what’s up?” He asks and starts to eat. 

Feliciano rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. “You always say that” he sighed heavily. He started to pick at the food on his plate. He looked up at the two for a moment. “I doubt you even know who I am anymore” he whispered softly with a sigh. 

"Feli... I know I'm busy... As soon as this book is done I'll take you to the park or out into the garden." Gilbert whispers tiredly. He wants to spend time with the Italian, he just can't afford to stop working on the book. He's got dark circles under his eyes. "I promise you... I promise..." He whispers. The Prussian is desperately trying. Gilbert starts to fall asleep at the table. 

Roderich sighs and shakes Gilbert softly. "Feli we really are trying." He tells the Italian. "When we finish this book it won't be very hard to write our next ones but this is a tight deadline." He sighs and sits down to eat as well. 

Feliciano nodded and sighed softly. “Again, you always say that” he muttered. “You may be trying but you don’t seem like you’re trying. Ever since Lovino, who I found by the way, disappeared you haven’t noticed me. I literally cry almost every night. You moved me away from my friends and now I have no one!” He huffed as tears built up in his eyes.

Gilbert looks at him in shock. He hadn't meant to ignore Feliciano, he really didn't know. Roderich brings his hand down on the table. "Young man don't you keep playing tricks on us. You know how ripped up we are about Lovino, why in gods name would you think it would be cute to say that you found him. If you didn't already act like us moving was an existential crises I would ground you." 

"Furthermore you might make a friend if you went outside instead of moping inside all the time. When we get back from getting your school stuff you're playing outside." He snaps and looks at him sternly. Gilbert heaves a heavy sigh and leaves without eating. He goes to his computer but doesn't type, tears dripping down his cheeks. He doesn't mean to hurt Feliciano but he really does miss the way the house was just so much happier with the four of them. Lovino's disappearance is still an open wound for all of them. 

Tears immediately built up in Feliciano's eyes. He stood up. "Maybe it's because now that we have moved I have no one to talk to and the owner of this house hates kids! You all ignore me and you practically ripped me away from my only friends! My brother is in that door in the wall! I found him last night! I wouldn't joke about that because he would be all I have. You two don't care!" He screamed and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. 

The brunette slammed the door and hid himself in his blankets, sobbing softly into his pillows. He didn't mean to yell but he didn't think they would listen otherwise. He pulled the picture of his best friends out from under his pillow and wiped his eyes. He held the image close and continued to cry softly.

Gilbert is flat out sobbing over his desk at that. He gets up and grabs his laptop before leaving the house. The Prussian gets in the car and drives to a bar, needing to get out of the house. He loves Roderich and Feliciano so much but he just can't at the moment. 

Roderich sighs and sits at the table. He bites his lower lip roughly, feeling blood rush into his mouth. He sighs and spits it out before rinsing his mouth out with water. "Feliciano come on! We're going school shopping!" He calls up to him. 

Feliciano buried his face deeper in the pillows. "I-Im not going!" He whimpered softly, curling up tighter in the blankets and continuing to cry softly into his pillows. He wanted his brother back. Or at least to stay in the other world with him. He did want to be here anymore. He didn't like being treated like he didn't need a family. He wanted his family back. 

"Yes you are!" Roderich comes upstairs. "Come on. I need you there to get clothes for your class. Afterwards we'll go out and get icecream or go to a movie. But you have to come with me otherwise we can't do that." He says tiredly, leaning on his doorframe. He looks over the Italian. 

 

Feliciano sat up and sniffled softly. He ran his fingers through his hair and tucked the photo back under his pillow. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and sniffled softly. The Italian nodded and sniffled softly. He stood up and fixed his shirt slightly. 

Roderich hugs him softly when he sees him. "I'm sorry." He whispers. "I'm sorry for getting upset with you." He stands up straight and leads Feliciano outside. The Austrian takes him out to the car and waits for him to get in. Roderich grips the wheel tightly for a second before forcing himself to relax. 

Feliciano sniffled softly and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I got angry" he whispered shakily. "Is p-papa okay?" He asked shakily. He got into the car and buckled up, sighing. 

“I don’t know. He left as soon as you two got in a fight. He was crying.” Roderich responds and looks over at him. He sighs softly and reaches over, holding Feliciano’s hand gently before patting his knee. “It’s okay. He’ll be back soon. Gilbert would never be angry at you for a long period of time, Feli. He will come back and he will forgive you.” 

Roderich is trying to stay calm, upset with himself for upsetting Feliciano so much. He parks in front of the clothing store and got out of the car. He picks up Feliciano and carries him inside, holding him close to his body. 

Feliciano nodded shakily and sniffled softly. He watched out the window shaking slightly. He felt horrible. He knew they wouldn’t believe him and he knew that he shouldn’t have said anything. Lovino was going to be stuck there anyways. He didn’t come back. 

When he was lifted out of the car, the Italian gasped and held onto Roderich tightly. “I c-can walk papa” he whispered softly. He gripped his shirt slightly. He didn’t mind being carried but he felt childish like this in public. 

“I know… I’m sorry.” Roderich sets him down again, feeling awkward. He grabs his hand and leads him into the drab shop. “Here. Look around while I ask for your school uniform.” He says before going over to the man. He goes over to the man behind the counter and asks for the school uniform. 

Roderich looks around the shop himself while the man looks for the proper one. He picks up a few ties and button ups but he always puts them back. 

Feliciano nodded and looked around the shop a bit. He was mostly silent. But he saw a nice beanie in a group of the other hats and picked it up. It was a deep red colour and it had small blue designs on the bottom. He walked towards Aldrich and tugged on his shirt sleeve. 

"Papa" he asked softly. "I know we're here for school clothes but could I maybe get something else too?" He asked softly. He was holding the hat behind his back because he didn't want to get scolded for asking about it without asking to buy something else first. 

Roderich looks down at him. "Um... What is it before I say yes. And how expensive?" He doesn't want to immediately no because they've been fighting but he doesn't want to immediately say yes because they're a little strapped for money at the moment. 

The man behind the counter brings over the uniforms. Roderich waits for Feliciano, thinking if it's $10 or less he's probably going to agree so he cheers up a bit. 

Feliciano pulled the beanie out from behind his back and looked down slightly. “it's just a beanie so it shouldn't be that expensive” he said softly, looking back up at Roderich. 

Roderich nods and takes it. He sets it on the counter and the cashier rings it up. Roderich pays for all of it and gives Feliciano the beanie. "There you go." He gives a small smile before grabbing the uniforms and heading out of the room. 

Feliciano thanked him and put the beanie on. He hugged Roderich softly before following him out to the car. He sat in the car and looked out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Roderich drives them to get ice cream as well, wanting to spoil Feli a bit since him and Gilbert fought. He smiles at the Italian and takes him inside. It causes him some pain to see Lovino’s favourite, but that's what he orders. The Austrian waits for Feliciano to choose. 

Feliciano smiled shakily as he got out of the car and looked around the shop. It made him upset as well to see Lovino’s flavour but for a different reason. He wishes he could show them somehow. He sighed softly and ran his fingers through his hair as he ordered his own favourite ice cream. 

Roderich sighs softly and pays for them. He sits down at a table and leans on his hand, eating slowly. He hopes Gilbert isn’t getting too drunk, that would upset him a lot. He sighs gently before turning to Feliciano. 

“What are you going to do at home? Are you going to unpack your room?” Roderich asks and tries to smile kindly, but he’s just really tired. 

Feliciano looked up when Roderich started to speak to him, eating slowly as well. “I am not really sure. I guess I could unpack” he said softly. “there is a lot for me to unpack still” he shrugged. 

Roderich shrugs. “Whatever you want. Just let me write when we get home, okay?” He asks softly. The Austrian eats a bit faster before wiping his face with a napkin and throwing it away. 

Feliciano nodded slightly and sighed softly. “o-okay I will” he said softly. He finished his ice cream and wiped his face, sighing softly. 

Roderich stands up and leads him out. He helps him into the car. He sighs softly and leans back before driving carefully home. The Austrian heads inside with the bags and leaves them in Feliciano’s room before heading downstairs to start working. A little cat runs up to Feliciano and meows at him. 

Feliciano was heading inside when he spotted the cat. He smiled slightly and leaned down to pet it gently. “hey there. Are you lost?” he asked softly. 

The cat meows at him and rubs up against his leg. A boy comes running after the cat and looks at Feliciano. “Is it your cat?” He asks, smiling brightly. 

Feliciano smiled softly and started to pet the cat. He looked up at the boy and shook his head. “No, I’ve never seen it before. But it sure is nice. I really like cats” he smiled. “Do you live around here?” He asked, tilting his head. 

Alfred nods and smiles a bit creepily. “Somewhat. My grandma owns the pink house.” He says. “I live there… Down the hill.” He points and smiles creepily again. “My name is Alfred. We should hang out sometime.” 

Feliciano watched the American closely and tilted his head at the new house. “that sounds cool...I guess. My name if Feliciano. It’s nice to meet you Alfred” He turned back. “You’re smile is a bit off setting though” he tilted his head. 

“What do you mean?” He asks softly and stares at Feliciano. His eyes are slightly blank. “I don't get you. You're weird, but I guess you could be cool.” He says and giggles before running off. The cat meows at the Italian. 

Feliciano chuckled softly. “Alright then” He muttered. He looked down at the cat and smiled softly. “Hmm it’s probably not best for you to be out here all alone. but I don’t think papa would like it if I brought in a stray cat” 

The cat starts purring. It jumps down and walks away from him, bounding toward the forest. It looks back at him before disappearing into the brush. Roderich comes back outside. 

“You playing out here?” He asks. 

Feliciano looked towards the door. “Oh... I was just coming inside.” he said softly. “Is Papa home?” he asked softly. He wanted to apologize. He felt awful. 

Roderich nods. “Ja. Must've come home while we were out. He's in his office, I think he fell asleep at the desk. Can you wake him up for me, Feli, and get him to the bed?” 

Feliciano nodded and came inside the house. “I will.” he said softly, slowly going towards the office and gently tapping Gilbert’s shoulder. “papa?” he asked softly. 

Gilbert wakes up and looks at him blearily. “Feliciano.” He whispers and hugs him tightly. “I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier.” He murmurs, stinking strongly of alcohol. He starts to cry. 

Feliciano shook his head and hugged him back. “i'm sorry too. I should be more respectful of you and your work. But I need you to move to your room sleeping here isn't safe” he sighed. 

Gilbert hugs him tighter. He nods and gets up before stumbling to bed. His laptop has the book open and it hasn't been saved recently. Roderich walks into the bedroom and tries to help him change into pajamas. 

Feliciano sighed gently and nuzzled into him for a moment. He looked towards his laptop that he just left and sighed. He doubted he saved since Gilbert had passed out. He sat down in the chair and saved the progress before closing the laptop. 

The doll seems to call Feliciano’s name. It is sitting behind Feliciano, hard black eyes seeming to stare up at him. The Lovino doll is with his look-alike, both seeming to beg for him to return to his brother in the special world. The Lovino’s eyes are green like the buttons he has in the other world. 

Feliciano’s eyes widened and he turned behind him. He tilted his head. The Italian didn't remember the doll being down here. He lifted up the doll and tilted his head again before carrying both up to his room. 

The Lovino doll’s curl bobs and his olive buttons glimmer in the light. Lovino in the other world is waiting happily for his brother to come home. 

Feliciano looked at the doll and sighed gently. He rushed to the old door and took a deep breath, making a small prayer to himself that it was open as he slowly slid the wall covering out. 

The portal opens up. Lovino senses that he’s coming over and waits by the door. He is smiling brightly as he does. A new friend, Alfred, is sitting with him. He’s got a bright smile too. 

Feliciano crawled through the door and smiled when he saw them both. “there's an Alfred here too?” he smiled and hugged them both tightly.

Lovino smiles brightly and hugs him back tightly. Alfred giggles and hugs him, nodding happily. He nuzzles against Feliciano’s hair. 

“Si! Isn't it great? He keeps me company while I wait for you to come back.” Lovino says and kisses Feliciano’s cheek. 

Feliciano smiled bright and nuzzled into them both. “It is so exciting!” He smiled brightly and sat up slightly. “How are Papa and dad?” he asked. “In our...er...I guess its just mine now...Papa Gilbert is really upset.” He said softly. 

“They've been waiting for you! Gilbert made you a big dinner but we couldn't eat until you got here. After that we’re gonna go play in the woods if you're up to it!” Alfred grins and gets up. Lovino stands as well, smiling slightly. 

Feliciano smiled excitedly and nodded. “okay! Let's go!” he stood up and grabbed both of their hands, heading towards the kitchen. 

Lovino and Alfred follow him. The blond smiles brightly and follows him, sitting beside him at the table. Gilbert smiles happily at the family. “Who wants to eat, then play some hide and seek tag?” He asks. 

Feliciano nodded happily and smiled. “that sounds fun!” he responded, giggling happily and smiling. He sat at the table excitedly. 

Gilbert smiles happily. He starts to get food, which lets Lovino and Alfred know that they can have food too. Lovino heaps food onto his plate happily. 

Feliciani started to get food as well, watching them and starting to eat, giggling softly. 

Gilbert smiles at Feliciano. “Eat as much as you want, dear.” He grins. Roderich smiles. “We have ice cream for dessert as well!” The Austrian reminds them all. 

Lovino hugs Feliciano softly and kisses his cheek. “Thank you for coming back, fratello.”

Feliciano nodded excitedly and smiled, eating a fairly good amount of the food. He leaned into his brother and smiled. “Of course! I love you” he giggled. 

Lovino grins and hugs him tightly. He kisses his cheek before starting to eat again. Alfred eats a lot and still has room for dessert. 

Feliciano giggled and smiled. He finished his food then looked at everyone around them and smiled brighter. He liked it here a lot.

Gilbert clears the table of their dinner and puts down the dessert. Lovino gladly takes a slice of the cake before eating it happily. 

Feliciano smiled brightly and took a slice of the cake, eating it and watching the rest of the family in excitement. He smiled at how sweet and perfect the cake was. 

Gilbert smiles happily at Feliciano as he eats. He takes a slice of cake as well. Alfred takes a huge slice once everyone else gets their share. 

Feliciano giggled at Alfred. “think you have enough silly?” he giggled softly, reaching to hold Lovino’s hand once his own cake was gone. He was content like this. 

Alfred smiles at him and nods. “Now I do!” He says happily. Lovino holds his hand back and kisses Feliciano’s cheek. He nuzzles against him. “I love you, fratello.” 

Feliciano giggled and leaned into Lovino’s touches. “I love you too, fratello” he whispered softly, kissing his head. 

Lovino blushes softly and smiles. Once everyone is finished he gets up and brings Feliciano outside. Gilbert smiles pleasantly and follows while Alfred takes off after them, almost knocking Lovino over in the process. 

Feliciano giggled softly and followed the Italian, laughing softly when Alfred tumbled into Lovino and hugging his brother tightly, nuzzling into him softly. 

Lovino glares at Alfred and hugs Feliciano back tightly. He buries his face in his brother’s hair and smiles softly. “I love you.” He whispers. 

Feliciano giggled softly. “I love you too” he said gently, kissing his brother’s cheek and holding onto him tightly. 

Lovino smiles softly and heads to the woods. They start a game of hide and seek tag. Gilbert is the easiest to spot because he's so pale against the trees. He gives Alfred a couple scares though. 

Feliciano held in his giggles as he watched the others. He was up in a tree just big enough to hold him.

Lovino is hidden in a little hole in a tree. Gilbert is the one seeking. He doesn't use his abilities to cheat at this game, not wanting to tip Feliciano off already. He's walked past Lovino several times, and Alfred a couple. After a few minutes he finds the blond, then the Austrian, then Feliciano. He's getting confused and frustrated with not being able to find Lovino though. 

Honestly the older Italian had fallen asleep in his spot. He doesn't hear Gilbert calling for to come out or the slight panic in his tone when it’s said. 

Feliciano looked around for his brother before he was the one to find him, since he could fit in the tree. “papa!” he called. “i found him! He fell asleep” he giggled and started to shake Lovino awake.

Lovino starts to wake up a bit and turns his head to look at Feliciano. He smiles shakily, but he's scared now. Gilbert runs over and hugs him tightly. “Don't you ever do that again.” He mumbles. 

Feliciano hugged Lovino as well. He nuzzled into Lovino. “you scared us, fratello” he whispered. He was more afraid than he was showing. He couldn't lose Lovino again. 

Lovino hugs him tightly. “I'm sorry.” He whimpers. “I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I must have been more tired than I thought.” He whispers. “I'm sorry I ruined the game.” 

Feliciano shook his head and shrugged. He kisses his brother's forehead. “it's okay. Everything fine. We found you so it's okay” he whispered. 

Lovino blushes and nods a bit. He stands up and stretches out. “Okay. I guess it's my turn to be it.” He says. 

Feliciano smiled and nodded. “okay fratello! start counting” he giggled and ran off to hide again.


	4. Chapter 4

Lovino turns around and counts loudly. He has his eyes covered. Lovino calls that he's looking for them before running out to actually look. 

Feliciano went and hid in a small area in the bushes, he giggled and smiled softly as he watched his brother from his spot then shut up

Lovino looks around. He finds Alfred, then Roderich. He finds Feliciano next, but is struggling with Gilbert. He finally looks up and finds him. 

Feliciano giggled and hugged lovino once he found everyone. He kissed his brother's cheek and smiled up at Gilbert.

Lovino blushes. Gilbert jumps down and looks at his family. “Let's go inside. It's late.” He says and looks over them. Lovino nods and leads Feliciano to his room. 

Feliciano nodded and followed Lovino. “do we have to go to bed?” 

Gilbert nods. “Growing little boys need their rest.” He says and kissing their foreheads before going downstairs. Lovino puts on pajamas and crawls into bed. 

Feliciano pouted and nodded. He got into his pajamas and laid next to his brother, nuzzling into him. “goodnight” he whispered. 

Lovino hugs him close. He kisses Feliciano’s forehead and snuggles into him, drifting off immediately. He smiles in his sleep. 

Feliciano slowly began to fade to sleep as well, though he was hesitant. He didn't want to leave his brother again. He woke up on the bed in the other home and sighed when his brother wasn't next to him. 

Roderich comes upstairs. “Breakfast.” He says and gently shakes Feliciano. He leaves again. “Don't forget you're visiting those women downstairs today!” He shouts. 

Feliciano nodded and went downstairs. He sighed softly and sat at the table, shifting until he was comfortable. “is papa okay now?” he whispered. 

Roderich nods. “He's taking a shower. He's gonna join us for breakfast after that.” He responds. “Dress nicely, those women are excited to see you.” 

Feliciano nodded and shifted. He started to eat slowly. “i'll dress nice. I don't see why they are so excited though” 

“You're the only child in this building.” He says and looks at Feliciano. He smiles a bit and looks down again. “I have an outfit to put you in actually if I can dig it up.” 

Feliciano sighed softly and nodded. He looked down at his food and continued to eat. “am I supposed to bring anything?” 

Roderich gets up when he finishes and goes to look for the outfit he's talking about. He sighs softly and comes back down, smiling when he sees Gilbert at the table. 

Feliciano looked up at Gilbert. He wanted to apologize again but he figured being quiet was probably safer. He sighed softly and finished eating.

Gilbert smiles at him. He kisses his cheek gently before eating a little bit and going back upstairs. Roderich hands Feliciano the outfit he's talking about.

Feliciano smiled gently at him then looked at the outfit and nodded. He took it and went up to change into it. 

Roderich brings him down to Ms. Katyusha and Ms. Natalia once he's done getting dressed. He leaves once they open the door. Ms. Katyusha hugs him tightly as soon as she sees Feliciano. 

Feliciano grunted slightly and sighed. “c-ciao” he muttered. He didn't even know this woman and she was hugging him. He blew out a small puff of breath. 

“Oh isn't he just so cute?” She asks happily. “Looks just like little brother when he was smaller! Well not just like, but he's got the same cute cheeks.” She pinches one of his cheeks. “Come inside! I made you a scarf!” She pulls him inside. 

Feliciano huffed softly again and crossed his arms then rubbed his cheeks. He stumbled inside and looked around a bit. 

Katyusha puts the scarf on him. “Isn't he just the cutest?” She asks Natalia. Natalia nods slowly. They lead him to the living room. “Do you want some candy?” 

Feliciano followed, face red. He huffed and shrugged. “i guess so” he mumbled softly. 

Katyusha brings him a bowl of candy and smiles, ruffling his hair. She hugs him again. Natalia starts to tell a dark story about the last kid who lived there. 

Feliciano shifted slightly, eating the candy. “is this really a true story?” he asked softly. He didn't necessarily believe it but he felt like asking. 

Katyusha scolds Natalia. “No. It's not a true story. The kid disappeared, but she wasn't taken by a doll and a door.” She responds. “She ran away into the forest.” 

Feliciano nodded and shifted. “there is an old door though. I've seen it. It leads to….a bricked up wall” he shrugged slightly. “it probably went somewhere when this was a single house.” 

“That girl's family moved in after, honey, so it couldn't be that. Calm down, you won't get hurt.” She smiles brightly and gets him tea. “When you finish, I’ll read your leaves.” She promises. 

Feliciano huffed. “i wasn't worried. I...don't believe in stuff like that” he shrugged and looked over the tea. “read my tea leaves?” 

Katyusha nods. “I'll predict your future. Natalia bring the taffy.” She says gently and smiles at him. Natalia brings over a large bowl of saltwater taffy. 

Feliciano nodded as he drank the tea and looked down slightly. “okay. I Guess” he muttered. He could have sworn he just clarified that he didn't believe like that.. 

Katyusha takes the cup once he's done. “Oh dear…” She whispers and looks at him with wide eyes. “You're in serious danger.” She looks into the cup again. “Although you think you're happy, and you've found someone you miss, you're in great danger.” She whispers. 

Natalia stays quiet and just stares at him. She starts to stab at the taffy with a knife. 

Feliciano raised an eyebrow. “what the hell? What are you talking about? How did you know that?” he growled softly. “i'm not in danger.” he huffed. 

“Yes you are. Take this.” She picks up the ting Natalia made from taffy. “You can see hidden things with this.” She smiles at him. “Now go have fun with one of your little friends.” 

Feliciano huffed softly as he took it. He crossed his arms slightly. “i-i...fine” he grumbled softly, standing up. He refused to believe he was in trouble. 

Natalia shows him out, silent. She looks at him. “Be careful.” She says before closing the door quietly behind him. Alfred notices him and runs up to him. 

“Hey!” He says excitedly and tackle hugs Feliciano. “What were you doing with those weird ladies?” 

Feliciano huffed and fixed himself up slightly. “they were reading my fortune or something. It was bullshit” he huffed. 

Alfred gasps softly. “You cussed!” He says, covering Feliciano’s mouth. “Don't let them hear you!” The blond looks worried for a moment before pulling his hands away. 

Feliciano huffed. “who? What are you talking about?” he crossed his arms. “no one but you can here me from here” 

Alfred frowns at him. “Everything is listening, you have to be more careful!” Alfred hugs him tightly. “I don't want to lose my only friend.” He says softly. 

Feliciano raised an eyebrow. “what on earth are you talking about?” 

“Grandma told me that all the people in another world can hear when kids cuss, and it makes them sad.” He says and tilts his head. 

Feliciano rolled his eyes. “she was probably just trying to shut you up” he chuckled. “that doesnt even make sense. He...i mean thats not possible”

Alfred looks at him in confusion. He looks down a bit. “They want to hurt naughty kids.” He whispers and stands up. He runs off. 

Feliciano sighed softly before going back into his home. Did everyone know? No because it would mean Gilbert would too. 

Roderich tells him that the upstairs neighbour, Ivan, has some of their mail and to go get it from him. 

Feliciano huffed softly and nodded. He marched back outside and climbed the stairs up to the apartment. He knocked on the door and sighed.

Ivan jumps down from behind him and smirks softly. “You were talking to my sisters downstairs.” He says and hands over the pile of mail. “You should come see mouse circus.” 

Feliciano jumped and turned to glare slightly. He took the mail and sighed softly. “mouse circus?” 

“Да. Mouse circus.” Ivan says. “Not ready yet. Come back in a few months.” He responds and goes into his house. 

Feliciano huffed. “alright…?” he muttered. He said goodbye and went to go back to his house. 

Roderich looks at him. “Thank you.” He says softly and takes the mail from him. He starts to read it and sighs tiredly. All bills. 

Feliciano nodded and sighed softly. “Our neighbors are weird” he muttered softly. He went back up to his bedroom and laid down on his bed. He wanted to see his brother again. 

A cat jumps onto the bed with Feliciano and stands on his face. He bats at Feliciano’s curl and meows gently at him. 

Feliciano sat up slightly and tilted his head. He pushed the cat away slightly. “hey thats a no touch zone” he muttered. 

The cat jumps down and starts to meow loudly. It stares at Feliciano and meows loudly again and again. It continues to meow until he gets up. 

Felciano sighed and stood. “what is it?” he asked, stretching and starting down at the cat. 

The cat leads him to the door, pawing at it. He meows and sits down by it, looking up at Feliciano, meowing louder at him. Roderich comes into the room. “Ack! We don’t have a cat! Why is that in there?” He asks in shock. 

Feliciano followed the cat and quickly jumped when he heard Roderich’s voice. “oh...i think he is lost” he said softly. He gently pulled the cat into his arms. “I...was…” he sighed softly. “just...going to put him outside” he looked saddened. The cat was pretty but he knew Roderich wouldn't let him keep the cat. 

The cat meows angrily and digs its claws into Feliciano’s arm. It struggles out of his grip and paws at the door, meowing loudly. It head butts Feliciano’s leg before pawing at the door. 

The Italian flinched and huffed, holding his arm. Feliciano looked at the cat. He couldn't go in while Roderich was in the room. “i’ll let him out papa” he said softly. 

Roderich nods and walks away. The cat looks up at Feliciano and meows loudly. It scratches at the door again. 

Feliciano sighed softly. Once he was sure roderich was gone he glared at the cat and huffed. “alright alright.” he whispered. He opened the door and looked through it, turning his head back again before going in it, making sure the door closed. 

The cat jumps on a chair and purrs. “He really hates me.” The cat says, watching Feliciano in amusement. “Watch yourself little boy. Next time you come here might not be so nice. Do you have the thing the old ladies gave you?”


	5. Chapter 5

Feliciano huffed. He gasped when he realized it was the cat talking though. “what?” he asked. “you talked” he muttered. “this?” he asked, pulling out the little device. “why?” 

“You're going to need it. Just be careful and watch your back.” He says softly and purrs again. “Get your brother out as soon as you can.” 

Feliciano tilted his head. “alright” he muttered. He put it back in his bag and stood up, looking through the house. “papa? Fratello?” he called softly.

The cat jumps down and goes back through the portal. Lovino runs over to him, hugging him tightly. He smiles brightly. “Fratello! I love you!” He says happily. 

Feliciano smiled softly and nuzzled into him. “ah I love you too!” he said excitedly, kissed his head gently. 

Lovino smiles brightly at him and blushes gently. “Daddy and papa have a question for you. Come here!” He takes Feliciano to the table. 

Feliciano tilted his head and nodded. He stood up and smiled softly. The Italian sat at the table and tilted his head. “fratello said you had a question?” he asked softly.

The albino smiles at him and nods. He pulls out a little sewing kit with only a needle and thread and buttons. “We want you to join our family completely.” He says gently. 

Feliciano looked at the kit then up at them. “the buttons?” he whispered softly. It was almost terrifying. “i mean..I want to stay...but won't it hurt?” he asked softly. 

“It only hurts for a moment, dear.” Gilbert smiles gently. “I'll give you time to think about it. The ladies downstairs want to meet you.” He says gently. 

Feliciano nodded and looked at the buttons. He sighed softly. “okay papa. I’ll think about it while I go see them.” he whispered. “thank you” 

Lovino grabs his hand and pulls him toward the front door. Alfred is standing there, looking at him. He smiles and heads downstairs. 

Feliciano stumbled after him. He smiled brightly and followed him down the stairs. 

Lovino goes to the theatre and sits down to enjoy the show. Alfred sits with him, offering him a piece of taffy. 

Feliciano smiled softly and took the taffy, chewing on it and looking up at the stage with a big smile.

Lovino is enjoying watching this. A cat walks in and jumps into Feliciano’s lap. He nuzzles against his ear. “Your parents disappeared in the real world. He took them. You need to get out. Take your brother and get out.” 

Feliciano tilted his head. “what?” he started to panic. He stood up. “fratello” he called as he started to run. He opened the little door again, starting to crawl through it, thinking his brother was behind him. He called out for his parents in the other world.

Lovino is behind him, not knowing what the sudden sense of urgency is, nor where they’re going. He gets stuck at the barrier, turning around and trying to go through feet first. The Italian winces in pain. “I can’t get through!” He yelps. 

Feliciano turned to his brother. He was a bit confused but he shook his head and grabbed hold of him gently. He wasn't going to lose his brother again. He started to tug on Lovino gently. 

Lovino screams in pain when the buttons rip out of his eyes. The door snaps shut and seals again. Their neighbours hear the screaming and calls Roderich, wanting to get home to check on his kid. Lovino puts his hands over his eye sockets, which are gushing blood. 

Feliciano held Lovino close, crying softly. He apologized over and over again, worried for his brother and not sure what to do. He didn't think when pulling him through. He knew the buttons couldn't come through. He held him close and cried softly.

He was terrified. His parents were missing and his brother was bleeding. He didn't know what to do.

Lovino is letting out quiet whimpers of pain as he tries not to let the blood out. Roderich and Gilbert come bursting through the door and call for Feliciano. When they find them they gasp. 

“Lovino…” Gilbert whispers, picking up the older boy. “Let's go.” He says and carries him out to the car quickly. Roderich grabs Feliciano and pulls him out as well. Neither of them are ready to question what happened. 

Feliciano stumbled after him and followed Roderich. He sat down, trembling slightly. He was so worried about his brother and he was surprised that his parents were here. 

Lovino is curled up tightly in Gilbert’s arms. Blood is pouring off his cheeks in place of tears. Gilbert puts him in the backseat with Roderich and Feliciano. He drives to the hospital as quickly as possible, skidding and swerving. He parks quickly and takes his son inside. 

Feliciano stumbled after him, running slightly but staying close to his family. He was terrified. He wanted his brother to be okay.

Lovino is rushed to the back to ICU. He whimpers softly and is scared to let the doctors touch him. They give him morphine before cleaning out the sockets and cauterizing the wounds. 

Feliciano stayed in the room with Gilbert and Roderich, holding them tightly. “i-i t-told y-you” he whimpered. “i told you I found him” he whimpered, nuzzling into him. “but I hurt him because of it” he whimpered. “this is all my fault” 

Gilbert hugs him. “Stop. No it's not.” He whispers and holds him close. “You found him. We'll take care of him. He's going to be okay.” He says gently and strokes his hair, trying to keep Feliciano calm. 

A doctor comes out several hours later to let them know that Lovino is going to be okay, they're just going to have to keep him for a while. 

Feliciano nuzzled into Gilbert, whimpering softly. He held him close, crying into his shirt. He sniffled and looked up when the doctor came out, listening to him. He nuzzled into Gilbert again and sniffled shakily. 

Gilbert looks up. “How long is a while?” He asks weakly. The doctor smiles a bit. “Just a couple days. Do you want to go see him? He's not awake yet but he's stable. He should be waking up soon.” 

Feliciano nodded slightly and nuzzled into Gilbert again. He wanted to see his brother. He wanted his brother to be okay. He felt awful. 

Gilbert picks him up and carries him to where the doctor leads. Lovino’s face is bandaged around his eyes but he is okay. He's attached to a machine that is beeping. 

Feliciano held onto Gilbert. He looked at his brother and sniffled softly, hiding his face again. He hoped seeing him would help him feel better. But he felt worse seeing him bandaged.

Gilbert hugs Feliciano close and sits beside the bed. Roderich takes Lovino’s hand softly and sighs weakly. Lovino’s head tips to the side. “Who’s there?” He asks softly, gripping Roderich’s hand desperately. 

Feliciano looked at his brother. “i-its us fratello. All of us. The real ones.” he whispered shakily. “the real family.’ 

Lovino visibly relaxes at Feliciano’s voice. He holds out a hand, trying to find his brother. “Fratello…” He whimpers. “Can we cuddle?” 

Feliciano nodded gently, taking his hand and climbing out of Gilbert’s arms. He nuzzled gently into Lovino and held him close. 

Lovino holds onto him tightly, curling against him. He doesn't trust Gilbert and Roderich still, since they treated him poorly when he lived with them before. 

Feliciano held onto him gently. He knew it would be hard for Lovino to adjust but he didn't care. He had his family and he didn't need a second one. He didn't need someone to take everything away from him.


End file.
